Hati-hatilah Jika Mengambil Kesempatan yang Berada di Dalam Kesempitan
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Cerita dibalik bagaimana cara Sacchan menyusup ke selimut Gintoki/ Based episode 307/ Very late entried Missing scene event/Ginsacchan.


**Hati-hatilah Jika Mengambil Kesempatan yang Berada di Dalam Kesempitan!**

 **|Rate T+|Romance|**

 **Hati-hatilah Jika Mengambil Kesempatan yang Berada di Dalam Kesempitan©Kana Lamont**

 **Gintama©Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Based from the most ngefeels episode in Gintama. Episode 307. For Missing Scene Event]**

.

.

Sacchan tak pernah peduli sebanyak dan sesering apa gintoki menolaknya. Berkali-kalipun Gintoki menolaknya dengan tindakan ataupun cacian kasar dengan ciri khas _do-S_ nya, ia benar benar tak peduli. Sungguh, sekalinya Sacchan muncul di anime, tak ada sedikitpun perlakuan yang tidak kasar dari Gintoki untuknya—minus jika _scene_ serius yang kemungkinan ada. Tapi, mayoritas, Sacchan selalu dianggap bagaikan sampah stalker mesum oleh manusia ubanan itu bukan?

Sacchan tersenyum miris—setengah bergairah mengingat fakta itu. Justru tindakan sadis dari Gintoki membuat cintanya kepada manusia itu semakin dalam—bergairah terhadap pria itu.

Tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sacchan ingin sekali menyentuh setiap lekuk pria itu tanpa mendapatkan tindakan kasar sebagai balasan. Nah, disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan ambang pintu kamar rawat rumah sakit tempat Gintoki di rawat inap akibat pertarungan di desa ninja tempo lalu. Ia kali ini datang dengan menyimpa sementara semua kemesumannya dengan rapat-rapat. Ia datang untuk mengambil kesempatan menyentuh Gin dengan lembut(?)

Pria yang ia puja itu tidur dengan pulasnya tanpa menyadari sesosok wanita mirip sadako mengamati setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan nafsu. Yah, mungkin tidurnya yang berkualitas akhir-akhir ini disebakan fasilitas yang menunjang. Bagi dirinya tidur di rumah sakit itu esklusif, selain kasurnya empuk ada _ac_ nya beda dengan Yorozuya yang nunggak sewa itu. Hanya ada satu kipas angin yang buluk saja untuk angin-anginan.

Seperti yang dibilang tadi, bagi Sacchan, ini sebuah kesempatan langka untuk 'menyentuh—menyerang' Gintoki yang tanpa pertahanan itu. Tubuh yang kenyang akan pertarungan itu sedang terluka, ditambah pria itu hilang kesadaran. Semakinlah tanpa pertahanan tubuh pria itu.

Dengan senyum ala masokisnya, ia melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya memasuki ruang rawat inap yang remang-remang itu. Dirinya yang pernah menjadi _onibawanshu,_ serta ninja yang diakui sebagai pembunuh bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk masuk ke ruangan tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun suara. Ia masuk keruangan tanpa _soundtrack_ sama sekali. Gin sama sekali tidak terganggu akan 'kedatangannya'.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai di samping kasur tempat Gintoki terlelap. Bersamaan dengan itu, Gintoki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri sehingga ia tidur menghadap tempat Sacchan berdiri. Melihat respon Gin yang seakan menyambut kedatangan dirinya. Sacchan menyunggingkan senyum gilanya.

 _Pasti Gin san menyadari keberadanku! Apa kau memimpikanku Gin san? Apa kau mimpi basah dan bermain denganku? Apa keberadaanku sekarang merangsang dirimu? Apa rangsangan itu menyadarkanmu bahwa aku disini?_ Batin Sacchan menggebu-gebu. Nafasnya mulai memberat hanya karena fikiran gila yang ia buat di otak yang bagi Gintoki itu hina.

Gintoki merubah posisi tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya kini menghadap kiri seluruhnya sampai tergeser ke pinggiran kasur, tangan kanannya terjulur jatuh hingga ke kolong kasur. Otomatis, seluruh tubuh Gintoki merapat ke Sacchan. Sacchan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Gintoki.

Gintoki merubah posisinya lagi. Entah disengaja atau tidak, sebuah hembusan nafas yang Sacchan anggap adalah desahan keluar dari organ pernafasan Gintoki.

Bulu roma Sacchan merinding mendengar suara yang ia anggap desahan itu. Bagi dirinya, soara itu seperti terompet yang memulai perang _panas_ ke dirinya. Jadi tanpa menunggu penulis un—

"GIN SAN AKU PADA—"

Bruagh. Tiba-tiba Sacchan terlempar dari tempatnya.

Yah, mungkin kronologi kejadian disini sedikit membingungkan. Karena, masing-masing karakter disini tidak memberikan waktu penulis untuk mendeskripsikan mereka dulu.

Jadi, Sacchan yang sudah tidak dapat membendung nafsunya, tanpa menunggu diceritakan ia langsung melompat ke kasur Gin san hanya untuk mencium bibir yang entah masih perawan atau tidak. Tapi, yang ada, dia dipertemukan oleh sebuah _bokuto_ yang lebih panjang, keras, dan agresif dari pada Gin yang terlelap. Saking ke agresifannya benda keras dan panjang itu, hingga membuat Sacchan terkulai lemah tak berdaya di lantai kamar yang dingin.

Tubuh Sacchan bergetar karena perlakuan agresif dari benda keras nan panjang itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh tekanan. Buku-buku tangannya mengepal erat. Ia kini benar-benar merasa—

"A~ah.. Gin san, lakukan lebih kuat lagi~" ya, seperti itulah.

Ia bangkit dari tempat ia terkulai, ia tertawa kecil. "Bahkan, walaupun kesadaranmu hilang kau sudah se agresif ini. Ne, Gin san?" Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, tapi naik lagi jadi senyum masokis. "Gin san aku—"

Bruagh. Ia terpental lagi.

Jadi, ia tadi berbicara sambil melompat untuk mendekati kasur Gintoki, dan kejadian tadi terulang kembali…

Sungguh ironi.

Sacchan tak kenal menyerah. Badan boleh cewek tapi nafsu mungkin pria. Walaupun benda panjang, dan keras itu sangat agresif dan membuat tubuh ceweknya terkulai lemah, ia akan bangkit kembali menantang benda itu karena nafsu prianya(?).

Ia mencari celah lain. Kaki panjang dan mulusnya melesat ke bawah kasur Gintoki lalu melakukan sebuah manuver dan melompat ke bagian yang dibelakangi oleh Gintoki. Sacchan pikir, reflek Gintoki akan berkurang terutama di titik butanya karena ia sedang tidur, tapi—

Buagh. Ia dicium—lagi oleh _bokuto_ panjang nan keras itu.

Nafas Sacchan semakin memberat. Entahlah, karena keagresifan _bokuto_ yang diayunkan Gintoki atau karena nafsunya yang dari tadi sudah mendidih. Mungkin lebih ke alasan yang terakhir. Bukan Sacchan namanya jika bukan tiruannya Kondo—gorilla.

Untuk ketiga kalinya ia bangkit lagi. Ia memasang posisi ala ninjanya. Menekuk semua jarinya kecuali jari telunjuk dan tengah. Kemudian, ia memposisikan jari kanan dan kiri membentuk tanda tambah.

" _ **RASENGAN**_ _—"_

Duaakkk. Setelah merapalkan _jutsu_ itu, sebuah _bokuto_ melayang ke jidatnya.

 _Ini Gintama bukan Nar*uto. Lagi pula rasengan tangannya gak membentuk tambah. Itu kagebunshin! Kau sengaja 'kan? Sengaja 'kan?_ Teriak Shinpachi yang ber _tsukkomi ria._

Tunggu, sejak kapan ada Shinpachi?

Oh tidak, maksudnya Shinpachi ber _tsukkomi_ dari rumahnya.

Sacchan sedikit tertatih ketika berdiri. Ujung _bokuto_ itu menancap di jidatnya yang ditutupi tirai ungu rambutnya. "Gin san, aku tak pernah menyangka kau begitu bernafsu—" Sacchan berkata lirih. Ia meremas kain yang membungkus tubuhnya.

 _Hoi, kau bercanda 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kau katakan itu nafsu?! Hanya kau 'kan yang nafsu itu?_ Komentar Shinpachi di alam sana.

 _Penulis kampret, apa maksudmu di alam sana?_ Shinpachi tetap berkomentar walaupun ia tidak terlihat di fanfiksi ini.

"—bahkan, kau sudah menusukku dengan benda keras tumpul nan tajam berkali-kali, Gin san—" lanjut Sacchan seakan mengabaikan semua komentar Shinpachi. Tidak tahu juga diabaikan karena memang diabaikan atau karena suara Shinpachi tidak didengar Sacchan.

"—berkali-kali aku nyaris tak berdaya karena keagresifanmu, Gin san!" Jerit Sacchan sambil mendesah-desah.

 _Benar 'kan? Hanya kau yang terangsang disini._ Shinpachi berkomentar—lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Gin san." lirih Sacchan. Ia menatap mantap kasur pasien yang berisi harta karunnya. Ia mencabut bokuto yang menancap di jidatnya lalu membuang benda keras dan panjang milik Gin san.

Ia memasang kuda-kudanya, ia melesat tinggi ke langit-langit kamar. Kedua tangan terlatihnya mengambil shuriken yang entah dari mana. Shuriken itu ia lempar ke arah Gintoki—pinggiran pakaiannya. Sehingga pakaian itu tertancap dengan kasur mirip paku yang memaku kertas. Ketika ia sampai dititik potensial tertinggi, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas Gin san yang sudah mengubah posisinya lagi menjadi terlentang.

"Lihatlah Gin san, senjata panjangmu sudah kubuang, apa kau bisa bertahan hanya dengan—"

Bruagh. Kaki Gin san menendang tepat di pinggang ramping Sacchan. Kaki itu menendang seraya membuang tubuh gadis yang ia anggap stalker hina itu keluar dari kasurnya.

Sacchan terlempar keluar kasur—lagi. Kali ini serangannya lebih kuat dari pada serangan yang ia terima sebelumnya. Serangan itu, menyerang tepat di bekas luka tusukan yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Tangannya meraih pinggiran kasur, ia gunakan sebagai tumpuannya untuk berdiri.

"Ahaha.. Gin san.. ternyata, tidak ada yang berubah—" lirih Sacchan yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri "—mau kau sadar atau tidak, tetap saja kau menolakku." Sacchan meremas sprai kasur pelan dan menariknya sedikit untuk membantunya berdiri. "Tapi—" Kalimat Sachhan menguap begitu saja, ia terhenyak dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Gin san sudah berubah lagi posisinya menghadap dirinya.

Sacchan tersenyum tipis. "Yah, setidaknya kau tidak menolak untuk menatapku." Katanya lirih dan dengan nakalnya, ia mengecup singkat dahi pria itu yang ditutupi surai perak.

Sacchan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah mantap untuk keluar dari kamar pasien ini. Toh, dirinya dan Gintoki perlu istirahat, tidak baik jika memaksakan diri—tapi Mata stalkernya menangkap sebuah celah yang bisa ian gunakan untuk mendapatkan _fan service_ lebih banyak.

Selimut Gin san tidak sengaja terbuka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shinpachi duduk di sebelah kiri kasur Gintoki. Ia memasang muka ini—tidak—baik-baik—saja. Tayangan dari pejabat pemerintah yang ia lihat tadi, saat perjalanan akan ke rumah sakit. Benar-benar membuat isi hatinya terasa dicampuradukkan. Ditambah cuaca yang seakan melebih-lebihkan suasana muram yang ia rasakan.

Shinpachi menatap pria yang ia anggap seperti kakaknya itu. Pria itu—Gintoki yang paling terasa perubahan karakternya. Ia terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sekalinya ada Shinpachi, ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata cacian, atau gerutuan tentang fasilitas rumah sakit ini, ataupun lonjakan keuangannya karena di rawat di rumah sakit.

Shinpachi jengah. Ia berinisiatif membuka mulut dari pada pria itu yang tampak sama sekali tak berminat. "Gin san, apa kita melakukan hal yang benar?" tanya Shinpanchi ke orang itu. "Kita memang berhasil menyelamatkan Shogun sama, tapi sekarang edo…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia seakan tak bisa menerima mengatakan kebenaran ataupun prediksinya. "Apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini mulai dari sekarang?"

"Sebelum fajar." Sahut Gintoki cepat.

"Uh?"

"Malam sebelum fajar adalah yang paling gelap." Lanjut pria surai ubanan itu. "Tapi jangan tutup matamu, Kalau kau menutup matamu dari kegelapan, kau takkan bisa melihat cahaya di esok hari yang baru." Shinpachi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gintoki. Alisnya saling bertaut bingung.

"Meskipun setelah ini, yang menanti kita adalah malam yang sangat gelap." Akhir Gintoki yang sama sekali tak merubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

"Gin chan, Gin chan." suara nyaring Kagura memecah suasana tak mengenakkan itu. "Soyo chan mengirim surat." Lanut gadis itu. Sontak kedua pria yang dari tadi menggalau itu tersentak menatap asal suara. Ditambah dua sosok lain keluar dari atap dan selimut Gintoki.

"Lu ngapain disini?!" caci Gintoki ke sosok yang menyelinap ke selimutnya itu.

.

.

.

 _Shigeshie isn't die, he is just transferred to other manga or anime._

 _I believe._

 **A/N**

 **Maaf 'kan daku telat mbak moon TT. Sifat males soalnya WB sama sifat ngulur-ngulur kerjaan minta dimusnahkan. Sebenarnya, ini ide ke-empatku. Believe it! Tiga ideku ngambang semua karena gak ada mood buat garap! Ditambah udah awal semester kedua membuatku gila sama tugas padahal daku ini masuk kelas yang paling selo dan gak ngevent blas!**

 **Hmm buat pair ini sebenarnya gak begitu demen, aku lebih suka Zenzou aja yang sama Sacchan. :| tapi aku open aja buat semua pairing di fandom ini. Maafkan jika ada typo dan kekurangan deskripsi, percayalah, aku mengerjakan ini sangat tak perjuangkan buat update TT.**

 **Terima kasih.**


End file.
